


A la chilena

by lilahenatlantis



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, Personajes Originales - Freeform, chilenismos por millón, si hubiera kingsman en chile, todas las minas querrian ser la quintrala
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4385585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilahenatlantis/pseuds/lilahenatlantis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La vida, obra y milagros de la sección chilena de Kingsman (contado a través de los ojos de La Quintrala)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A la chilena

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ätherwellen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851446) by [coloursflyaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloursflyaway/pseuds/coloursflyaway). 



> **Notas:** Hace un par de semanas leí [Ätherwellen](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3851446?page=2&show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comments) de [coloursflyaway](http://archiveofourown.org/users/coloursflyaway/pseuds/coloursflyaway) y la mención a la jefa del departamento tecnológico de Kingsman en Chile me mató. Diez segundos después me puse a pensar _"OK, Catalina es uno de los nombres más comunes en Chile, pero ¿no tiene más sentido que sea parte de su identidad secreta como[La Quintrala](https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Catalina_de_los_R%C3%ADos_y_Lisperguer)?"_. Este drabble es parte de la historia de Catalina.  
>    
>  Dedicado al gol Nº 1000 en la historia de la Selección Chilena, convertido por Arturo Vidal en el partido Chile - México, como parte de la [Manda estratégica con el universo para la buena onda futbolística para Chile](http://lilahenatlantis.livejournal.com/19349.html).  
>    
>  1300+ palabras. Debe leerse después de [Ätherwellen](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3851446?page=2&show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comments) para que tenga sentido. Todas las advertencias de mal lenguaje y uso indiscriminado de chilenismos del mundo. Sin betear.
> 
> **********

La verdad es que cuando se presenta como _Catalina_ es una broma. Debió haber pensado antes que ningún agente extranjero iba a entender la referencia (o que iban a tener la capacidad de googlear). No fue su momento más brillante y la culpa, aunque no se lo confesará a nadie, es su atracción por Merlin que le mata las neuronas.  
  
Así que se acostumbra a que la llamen Catalina por el grupo súper secreto de Whatsapp del que no le tenía que contar a nadie y a que su jefe se ría de ella en su cara.  
  
Después de todo, se dice una y otra vez, es del equipo chileno, lo puede resistir todo.

*****

Las otras agencias no los entienden y suelen burlarse de ellos por creerse la gran cosa al mismo tiempo que discuten por tonteras como si tuvieran doce años.  
  
\- _You are bloody Kingsmen, act like it._ – les gritó por teleconferencia el Viejo Arthur cuando se enteró de la Guerra de Denominación del Pan que casi destrozó la sección en el 2005.  
  
Bueno, los chilenos tienen claro que los otros espías impecables, con sus ternos a medida, se ríen de ellos y no pueden entender que el equipo completo tenga más Nescafé que sangre corriendo por sus venas en los días malos, pero no les molesta, mientras ellos sepan lo que valen (a menos que sean los argentinos, a los _Cabasheros_ no se les perdona ni una).  
  
\- Que se vayan a la chucha – le dice su Cacique, con un pan batido con demasiada palta y otro Nescafé. – Mientras no se rían de la Selección…  
  
_“Fucking agents”_ , Merlin sigue escribiendo.

*****

Catalina es buena en lo que hace, nadie llega a Kingsman apitutada. Se enorgullece de su agencia, aunque sea chiquitita y casi no les den verdadero trabajo de Inteligencia, aunque quizá eso sea lo mejor considerando que sus agentes no son los más prudentes en el mundo…  
  
Se conforman con tener el mejor equipo de respuesta de desastre en el hemisferio sur, título que les dura como quince minutos porque Australia no para nunca con sus weás.  
  
Las tarjetas SIM de Valentine no afectan al país más de lo que está, porque nunca se pueden distribuir bien, entre la inundación en el puto desierto más árido del mundo y los dos volcanes en erupción en el sur, sólo los cuicos indolentes se preocupan de ir a recoger su chip en el Costanera Center y los muertos son pocos.  
  
Además, llegan tarde a la reunión super secreta por video conferencia en la que Merlin (viéndose agotado pero rico iguals) les explica a las demás agencias el Fin del Mundo. No hay problema, nadie espera que un chileno llegue a la hora a nada.

*****

_Any idea how to fix a laptop?_ pregunta por el grupo Ngen-che y es el momento que Catalina ha esperado para mandar la foto del último computador que _Manuel_ destrozó, como su tuviera que hacerle honor a su nombre de guerrillero.  
  
_How on Earth???_ le contesta Merlin antes de empezar con el coro virtual de _Fucking agents_.  
  
_Amén_ responde ella. Recibe varias botellas buenas que esconde en la cava que oficialmente no existe en ningún departamento tecnológico de Kingsman.

*****

Ahora que Harry Hart es Arthur, promete traer nuevas ideas y mayor cooperación entre las agencias.  
  
\- Eso lo voy a creer cuando lo vea, mijita. – le dice su Cacique, - Todos los huevones han dicho lo mismo siempre, pero al final tenemos que andar soportando que ni nos inviten cuando nos cagan con sus huevaitas raras.  
  
Ella se encoge de hombros, sonriéndole por el retrovisor al chófer que los conduce a la tienda donde toman el ascensor para tomar el tren bala para llegar al cuartel general.  
  
\- ¿Cuántos años llevas con nosotros, Quintrala?  
  
\- Once este año.  
  
\- Yo llevo casi veintiocho años y jamás me han dicho dónde chucha queda esta huevá. – abarca con un gesto el cuartel general, antes de saludar al comité de bienvenida. – Como si los fuera a invadir…  
  
Merlin les presenta a la nueva y mejorada Lady Lancelot, interrumpiendo el discurso de _"qué chucha se creen estos huevones, hablando de una agencia independiente de inteligencia, que lo intenten en tiempos de dictadura los culiados, a ver cuánto duran y qué hacen, a ver si no iban a aceptar ayuda de la Iglesia los conchesumadre"_ que siempre termina con la historia de cómo tuvo que salvar al General de dos intentos de asesinato no una sino que _"dos veces por la recresta"_ porque la alternativa era peor.  
  
Harry Hart es un encanto como el nuevo Arthur y se las ingenia para llegar aún más atrasado que ellos a la reunión (lo que a ella la hace sentir en casa y para su Cacique es un ají en el poto, porque siempre es él el que hace esperar a la gente). La lástima es que el cachorro anda en alguna parte en una misión, porque Catalina tenía ganas de ver la teleserie en vivo, sobre todo después de haber photoshoppeado sus caras en un par de portadas de romance gay y hasta en el afiche de _Pampa Ilusión_.  
  
Se dedica tres días a pedir más presupuesto y probar las nuevas armas, hasta que su asistente le cuenta por su verdadero grupo secreto whatsapp que la Metralleta hizo mierda un helicóptero en un campo minado.  
  
\- Les dije que no se podía… - se queja entre una reunión y otra con su jefe. - ¿Me hicieron caso? No. Ya se las van a ver conmigo apenas vuelva, van a saber por qué me pusiste Quintrala…  
  
\- Ya, no se me ponga Eglantina Morrison.  
  
Ella finge ser demasiado joven para entender la referencia y se complace en contarle que el helicóptero destrozado era su favorito.  
  
Al lado de los destrozos que causa Brunhild en Cornualles, un helicóptero no es nada, aun así Merlin la compadece con un _PLW_ y si el corazón se le acelera, nadie se da cuenta porque le toca hacerse la muerta para asustar a los nuevos reclutas.

*****

Unos meses después, luego de haber recibido el video de los lentes de Merlin, la otra mitad de la pareja del momento tiene que viajar a Chile por una misión (y, gracias por eso, pelado, no es que Catalina quisiera concentrarse en la cara del cabro, por mucho que le agrade el cambio de “agentes culiados” a “agentes culiando”). Toda la agencia chilena se rinde instantáneamente ante el encanto de Eggsy Unwin.  
  
_Ya veo por qué se lo están comiendo con mayonesa_ quiere decir, pero se conforma con un _He’s so cute and properly trained :)_ , recordando al finado Lancelot que parecía sorprendido que hablaran inglés de corrido, como si no se hubiera manejado en tres idiomas desde antes de salir del colegio, _danke fucking schone, conchetumadre_.  
  
El amor les dura hasta que el pendejo causa el accidente en auto del goleador de Copa América, durante la puta copa América. Es solo cuestión de suerte que nadie muera. Desde entonces, traducen Eggsy como aweonao y, de todas maneras, le echan la culpa a Vidal por manejar curado.  
  
_Flaite ql_ le dice al grupo, sin molestarse en buscar una traducción y recibe (otra) buena botella de whisky. Ella odia el whisky pero Cacique y Caupolicán ahora le deben todos los favores de la galaxia.

*****

_Fucking agents_ le dicen todos después de ver el video de la Metralleta causando incidentes diplomáticos la amazonía peruana. _Do you need anything, Catalina?_ pregunta Merlin.  
  
El teléfono la despierta de su siesta y está tan cansada después de un turno de veintidós horas que manda una carita sonriente y termina con _By the way, the name is María José x_  
  
Su asistente la despierta de nuevo, diez horas después, con un informe actualizado de la situación, un video de su colega argentino cantándole _Resistiré_ , un nescafé con punta y un regalo sin cinta pero con un post-it con su verdadero nombre en él.  
  
Es la jefa de departamento técnico chilena, se repite, puede resistirlo todo. Así que se despereza y vuelve a empezar.


End file.
